


Five Reasons Hikaru Frustrates Akira

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Hikaru is so frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Hikaru Frustrates Akira

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blind Go.

**Five Reasons Hikaru Frustrates Akira**

1\. When Hikaru asks Akira to move in to save money, the sea of ramen cups and the mountains of laundry almost stops him. He takes a deep breath, all of his perfectly pressed clothes from his well organized closet, and moves into the second bedroom anyway.

2\. Weeks go by. Akira finds himself unable to ignore the living room, since he walks through it, or the kitchen, since he liked to eat more than just ramen cups. With a heavy sigh, he starts to clean.

3\. More weeks go by. Slowly, he realizes he has less and less time to himself, but it isn’t due to an increase in Go. Grumbling, he watches the next episode of the anime Hikaru insists he has to see.

4\. Months go by this time. Akira starts to notice that Hikaru likes to walk around in a towel. Sometimes for hours after his shower is finished. Akira wishes he would stop at the same time that he wants very much for him to not.

5\. It has been about a year, and Akira has had it. Hikaru spends all his time at home shirtless! Akira is sick of cold showers. If Hikaru were wearing a shirt, he’d grab the front of him and pull. As it is, he settles for grabbing him by the hair on the back of his head and pulls Hikaru in for an almost violent kiss. He’s not taking another cold shower, damn it.


End file.
